1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a hinge assembly for a folding closure. The closure is of the type having vertical closure panels, the closure folding in a horizontal direction. The hinge assembly is of the type employing a hinge member to pivotably connect the adjacent ends of adjacent panels. The invention is also directed toward a folding closure using the hinge assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinge assemblies employing a hinge member to pivotably connect adjacent ends of adjacent closure panels are known. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,579 and 4,953,261. These known assemblies however can be complicated in construction, can be relatively large, and are not always suited for connecting vertical panels. Folding closures made from the known hinge assemblies can be somewhat unsightly in appearance since the hinge assemblies do not always provide a neat and compact construction.